


Воспоминания в ночь перед качи

by AnchorPoint, AsianHistoricalDorama



Series: Ночи в кибане [1]
Category: Hwang Jin-yi (TV)
Genre: F/M, fandom Asian historical dorama 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorPoint/pseuds/AnchorPoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: молодым куртизанкам предстоит первая ночь, одна из наставниц предаётся воспоминаниям





	Воспоминания в ночь перед качи

**Author's Note:**

> Гём Чун/ОМП  
>  |  Им Бэк Му  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
>  

  
Куртизанка предлагает вино, своё искусство и своё тело. Так уж повелось с начала времен. Да и насильно никого из девушек в кибан труппы Сондо, не приводили. Наоборот, семьи умоляли взять дочерей на воспитание, обеспечить им лучшую жизнь. Вся эта роскошь, наряды, учёные занятия, недоступные даже дворянкам, — всё это привилегии куртизанок. Женщина одного мужчины живёт за высоким забором на женской половине. Женщина многих — живёт в роскоши и наслаждается небывалой свободой и властью.

Гём Чун вспоминала свою ночь качи с улыбкой, ей достался молодой господин, сумевший обратить страхи юной куртизанки в шутку, когда она попыталась дать дёру через окно. Та ночь не принесла Гём Чун больших денег, но все же вспоминать её было не в пример приятнее, чем некоторые другие.

После этот господин не раз приходил в кибан. Даже когда красота Гём Чун стала увядать, а его борода подёрнулась сединой, господин любил шутить с ней и щекотать как в ту первую ночь, а она демонстрировала новые умения, почерпнутые из своего богатого опыта, и пыталась казаться надменной и важной, но с ним чувствовала себя девчонкой, перелистывающей эротические картинки и не имеющей понятия об игре цветка и бабочки .

— Я всё равно знаю лучше, Гём Чун, — смеялся уже немолодой господин, задирая пышные юбки, а Гём Чун вскрикивала и хохотала, когда его язык погружался в её лоно. Смех переходил в возбуждение, одежды летели в разные стороны, любовники снова и снова ласкали друг друга, целуя и покусывая интимные места, прежде чем соединиться телами.

«Где вы сейчас, господин?» — думала Гём Чун, ведь прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как пришла весть о его переводе в столицу. Когда представится ему случай снова побывать в кибане? Не раньше, чем магистрат снова будет принимать китайских послов. Тогда и столичная знать прибудет в их скромный городок и кисэн из труппы Сондо пригласят...

Завтра первая ночь наступит для девушек, которых растили в кибане последние несколько лет. Тут и там были слышны всхлипы и тихие разговоры. Управительница труппы, Им Бэк Му, не уснет, тревожась за юных пташек, которым завтра предстоит получить право носить качи. Не всем повезёт, как Гем Чун. Господа, приглашенные магистратом на выступление молодых кисэн, давно немолоды и заносчивы, как и надлежит янбанам. Но все же, наутро после качи, девушки будут наперебой хвастаться подарками. И среди них найдётся такая, как Гём Чун, над которой до сих пор, спустя тридцать лет, подтрунивают за то, что она попыталась убежать в окно.

Забрезжил рассвет. Из мира грёз Гём Чун вырвал пронзительный крик. Бэк Му стремительно выскочила к ней на балкон. Обе старшие куртизанки понимали, что значил этот крик. Не всем девушкам везло с мужчиной в первую ночь — это правда. Как и то, что не все девушки были готовы пройти своё испытание. Утомлённые волнением и бессонной ночью, девочки высыпали на улицу.

Одна из девушек, Ён Му, повесилась в кладовой. Гём Чун представляла себе, как Бэк Му в сердцах проклинает служанку, что подняла крик, взбудоражив девочек. Теперь уж не утаить произошедшее, чтобы объявить о нём после. И девочки, в дополнение ко всему, теперь будут глушить слёзы, выдавливая из себя улыбки во время предстоящего испытания. Ведь качи состоится несмотря ни на что.


End file.
